Equestria boys
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: The stories of 6 troubled boys who come to Canterlot High.(Uncancelled because cancelling is for quiters)
1. Meeting the boys

Proluoge

Jet's POV

My brothers and I walked side by side on our way to Canterlot high. A new school, huh? I like that our orphanage thinks that's a good idea. I'll just humor that idea.

"Do you guys wanna go in now, or just wait a while?", I asked my bros. They immediately sat down on the ground. I'm guessing they want to stay outside. I can't blame them, this school experience is gonna be like all the others. Hell.

Sunset shimmer's POV

"Me? M…Me? But why?", I asked. Principal Celestia smiled at me, "Because I know that your trying to change. You've been doing a great job of cleaning up your attitude and you've been helping out teachers. I thought that you could show these new kids around and they can become your friends."

I smiled widely struggling not to get up and hug the principle. "Thank you ma'am thank you! I won't mess this up." The principle waves goodbye to me as I leave the room. This is a new beginning for me.

Jet's POV

After about 10 minutes of throwing rocks at cats, I finally get my brothers to go in the school. As soon as we enter the school we actually were shocked by how clean the school was. Our old school was a fucking mess, so it's a huge shock to see a school that looks…normal.

"Hey!"'

We turned around and saw a girl with red and yellow hair. She wore a black jacket and black boots. She looked cute, so why the hell is she coming towards us.

"You guys are the new kids right?", she asked.

We nodded. "Well I'm Sunset shimmer, I was asked by the principle to show you guys around. What are your names?"

I look at her weirdly, no one has ever welcomed us like that. "I'm Jet", I say not really paying attention to her.

I look took at my brothers and they roll their eyes.

"I'm Jon" "I'm Ricky" "I'm Stephen" "I'm Jake" "and I'm Dylon", they all said with the same bored expression.

Sunset Shimmer didn't seem to notice our attitude and she started to lead us around the school.

(One hour long tour later)

"Well I guess that's it. So what do you think?", Sunset asked.

My brothers were once again silent leaving me to talk.

"This school seems cool", I said not really caring.

Sunset looked a little disappointed at my tone but she immediately lightened up.

"Hey if you guys want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch." She looked like she really wanted us to sit with her, but I still wasn't sure about her.

"Maybe", I said keeping my tone. Sunset smiled and waved bye to us as she left.

Shes okay.

Authors note: Well go more in depth to the characters next chapter. Please review.


	2. 1st period with Jon and Jet

Jet's POV

Why did it take me and Jon so fucking long to find our first period. We should've paid attention to the tour Sunset Shimmer gave.

"You ready?", I asked Jon. He nodded. I opened the door and let myself in. The teacher stopped working and looked at us.

"Well it seems like we have two new students joining us today", the teacher said with a smile. This threw me and Jon off for second, at our old school if a new kid showed up he was greeted with a punch to the face.

"Would you mind introducing yourselves too the class", she asked.

We faced the class (with my head facing down a little) and Jon introduced us. "I'm Jon and this is my brother Jet."

The class greeted us warmly. What the hell is wrong with this school?

"Ok boys, where in the middle of a project right now. You can go work with Rarity and Sunset Shimmer in the back.

We look to the back and see Sunset and some other girl. "Ok", I said.

When we walked to the back of the classroom the girls stared at us dreamily, that's it, something is really wrong with this school.

When we made it to the table Sunset greeted us. "Hey guys", she said with a smile.

"Hey", we said again not really caring.

"What do we have to do?", Jon asked her.

"All we have to do is find out which chemical mixes with this one", she said as she held up a test tube with a green substance in it.

"Don't worry I've got this", Jon said confidently. Sunset was about to object before she was pulled away by a girl, who I assume is Rarity.

"Jet could you pass me that beaker with the red stuff in it."

Sunset's POV

"Rarity what is it. Jon might blow something up!", I whispered/yelled at her.

Rarity didn't seem to hear me, for she was still looking at the boys.

"Sunset, is that boy in the beanie Jon?", she asked.

I sighed, "yes Rarity, that's Jon."

Rarity stared at him for a second and then turned to me. "Is he single?", she asked. I realized what she was doing and immediately freaked out.

"Rarity are you kidding me? They just got here!" I whispered/yelled again.

"I know but look at him. He and his brother seem so mysterious. Not only that but they look so adorable! How could I not wanna date them?", she said still admiring the boys, who at the time were arguing over what chemicals to mix together.

I have to admit, all of the new boys look extremely cute. But I still didn't want to come off as a creep and hit on them straight away.

"Rarity give it time okay. Let theses guys get familiar with the school. Then you can hit on them.", I said with a smirk.

Rarity sighed, "I guess I can wait a while."

"FUCK!"

Me and Rarity turned around to see that Jon had blew himself into the wall. His back was backed up against the wall and his clothes were burnt.

The whole classroom was silent, that was until Jet burst end out into uncontrollable laughter.

"You stupid idiot! I told you not to mix the purple with the green!", Jet said in rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shut up idiot!", Jon said obviously pissed off.

Me, Rarity and a couple of other students helped him down from the wall then he immediately went after Jet.

"Get of me you son of a bitch!", Jet yelled as Jon started to punch him in the face. I've never seen anything like this. Two brothers brutally fighting in the middle of class like they were all alone and it was no big deal.

With these guys around here, life at Canterlot high is gonna be very interesting.

Authors note: Please review!


	3. 1st period with Dylon

(For those of you who didn't see, I changed Daniels name to Dylon. And his name is pronounced Die-lon. Enjoy the story!)

Dylon's POV

I guess having Gym for 1st period isn't that bad. All it means is that the afternoon is gonna be really boring. It beats going to science like Jon and Jet I guess. When I entered the gym I looked around and saw that this place was fucking huge. At our old school the gym was small and was dirty as hell. This Gym was big and clean.

Right now the teacher was making the students do drills. She turned and noticed me. "Stand up.", she instructed. The kids stood at attention as the teacher walked up to me. "You the new kid?", she asked. I nodded. I didn't really think I needed to talk. "What's your name?", she asked.

"Dylon", I said without emotion.

"How athletic are you?", she asked, eyeing me up and down.

"Athletic enough", I say with a smirk. A couple of students in class started to chuckle, but the teacher turned around, shutting then up quickly.

"Dash! Front and center!", she called. A student with rainbow hair ran up next to her. Totally a Dyke. Not that there's anything wrong with that. The teacher turns to her, "I want you to play this kid one on one in basketball. Let's see how good he is."

"Yes ma'am", the dyke said.

I went on one side of the court while Rainbow haired went on the other side bouncing a basketball. "I'll go easy on you new kid!", she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes in response. She came down the court at full speed. She ran around around dribbling the ball in a teasing way. The others kids started to laugh.

Rainbow dash's POV

I wandered around this kid dribbling the ball. He didn't even try and get it. This kid has a lot to learn.

"Sorry kid, maybe someday you'll probably stand a…", I didn't get to finish my sentence as the kid stole the ball from me and made a three point shot. I was stunned. I've never had the ball stolen from me so easily.

The boy walks up to me and eyes me up and down. "Someday is today", he said. The class was silent until coach spitfire started clapping.

"Nice work kid. No one ever out shines Rainbow Dash.", she said. "I actually have an idea. Dash front and center!"

I run in front of her and she makes her announcement. "Where gonna play dodgeball. 2 teams. Dash leads one and Dylon leads the other.

Yes! I'm gonna show this new kid that **no one** embarrasses Rainbow Dash. I bet he's planning how to beat me right now.

Dylon's thoughts: I wonder how many people I can hit with a ball in one go.

Rainbow dash's POV (with her team)

"Alright guys. We need to show that fucking new kid that here at Canterlot High, we don't take kindly to cocky smart asses around here!", I said trying to rally up my team. My team consisted of Flash century, Bon Bon, Lyra and Maggie.

"His team is filled with a bunch of nerds who are to afraid to even get on court. We're gonna destroy his team!"

"Yeah!", my team said in response.

Dylon's POV

"So…uh"

"Dylon"

"Dylon. What's the plan?", some kid asked me.

"Don't worry I've got this. That dyke and her team don't stand a chance.", I say in full confidence.

"But, the guys on the other team are stronger and tougher than us. We can't go in without a plan!", another kid said.

I took a look at the kids on my team. Oh god.

Im not one to judge, but none of these guys look like they even know how to throw a ball.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie, you guys look like nerds who get bullied on the daily. But I've got this. You can trust me. I'm a genius when it comes to dodge ball", I said with a smirk. "Alright teams on the court!", Spitfire yelled. God damn, that bitch can't shut up to save her damn life.

Rainbow dash's POV

I eyed new kid's team. Pathetic. This is gonna be a snitch.

"Ready. Begin!", couch yelled. In the blink of an eye almost everyone on new kid's team was out. Like I said, pathetic. The only one that was left was new kid.

He didn't show any signs of being scared. He eyed the team and quickly threw a ball at Maggie's face knocking her out cold.

"Holy shit!", Flash went to check on her but was met with a ball to the face.

I threw a ball at him and he dodged it, then he grab two balls and threw them at both Lyra and Bon Bon, taking them out as well.

"What the fuck!", I screamed. The kid smirked and finally threw a ball into my stomach. I fall down in pain, and coach blows her whistle. "Get the nurse Rainbow is hurt!"

New kid walks up to me and stands over me. "What's wrong with you?", he asked confused.

"You hit me in the stomach with a rubber ball asswhole!"

He started to chuckle. "Your on floor after being hit by a ball! Wow, pathetic.", he started to laugh uncontrollably until coach came up to him. "Dylon, get out of here you jerk! That's not how we treat fellow students!"

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Next time I see you Dylon, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!", I yelled after him.

Authors note: Not the best chapter I've ever written but still good. Please review!


	4. Lunch with the boys

(Warning: Language)

Sunset's POV

"Can you believe that guy!? I mean who does he think he is, coming to this school like he owns the place. When I see this little piece of shit, I'm gonna destroy him!", Rainbow dash yelled. She just finished telling us about her encounter with the new kid.

"I can't believe he would something so rude and cruel.", Rarity said appalled.

"I think we should find this guy and teach him a lesson", Applejack said also angry. No one messes with her friends.

Soon I had to step in and calm everyone down. "Okay guys calm down, he's only the…wait new kid?", I asked.

Rainbow nodded. "What was his name?", I asked.

"Dylon. Why?"

"I showed him and his brothers around earlier. Me and Rarity even had two of his brothers for 1st period", I explained. "Those guys seem to have huge issues."

"What do you mean?", Pinkie pie asked. "His two brothers Jon and Jet started fighting each other in class. Jet ended up with a bloody nose and Jon has a black eye.", told them.

All of my friends, especially Fluttershy, cringed at the thought of this. "Something tells me that these guys are gonna be a problem", Rainbow said with growl.

"I remember inviting them for lunch, I wonder were they are?", I asked. I suddenly heard Rarity gasps. We turned to see that she was pointing to a table, and at the table were the new kids.

"Let's go give these guys a nice Canterlot welcome", Rainbow Dash said punching her palm.

"No Dash, if we do that than we'll definitely get in trouble. Plus besides being rude and fighting each other, they haven't really done anything that bad yet.", I said stopping her before she could do anything irrational.

"Well then what do you think we should do about them", Applejack asked.

"We befriend them of course", I said with a smirk.

Jet's POV

"Well this is gonna end horribly", I said as I watched Ricky load up all his soda bottles with mentos.

"Shut up Jet! This is gonna be awesome.", Ricky said backing away from the sodas. "It doesn't work with Fantas Ricky. They just dissolve within the liquid.", I say trying to get threw his thick skull. But that didn't work.

Ricky and the rest of my brothers stood away from the table while I just stayed there fully confident that it wasn't going to work. "If that shit gets on my food I'm going to fucking kill you dude", Stephen said warning a smirking Ricky.

"These things should blow in 5…4…3…2…1!" Nothing happened.

"Well what do you know, nothing fucking happened", I said with fake shock. My brothers sat back down and Ricky groaned like a little bitch.

"How did that not work! Television has lied to me!", he screamed. "Wow shocking, something on tv was fake", Jake said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ricky just growled and went back to eating his food. I chuckled at his babyish behavior. It's what made the guy very lovable.

Out of nowhere we hear someone clear their throat. We turned to see Sunset Shimmer and 5 other girls. All of the girls, except Sunset, had looks on their faces that said 'I don't wanna be here'.

"Hi guys. Do you mind if we sit here?", Sunset asked. Ok what the fuck? No girl has EVER asked to sit with us. Hell, most girls at our orphanage don't even want to talk to us.

Before I could even say anything Jake asked, "why?"

Before Sunset could respond a rainbow haired girl said "because we want to. Where gonna sit here whether you like it or not. We just didn't wanna come off as jerks." I shrugged and said, "Sure whatever."

The girls sat down at the table and everyone was silent until the girl next to Jon spoke up, "Soooooooo…what's your favorite color?"

He raised an eyebrow but went along with it. "Purple."

"Really? I love purple! I once ate a whole cake with purple frosting on it. I got the worse stomach ache of all time!", the girl said excitedly. Jon sat there weirded out.

That girl is high on crack.

"Enough beating around the bush", rainbow girl said, "what's your deal!" She said glaring at Dylon.

Dylon looked confused but then he was all caught up. "Oh what's up dyke.", he said greeting the girl. The rest of us chuckled at her nickname.

The girl than tackled him to floor, but before she could start punching him two of the girls got her off of him.

Now this is more like our old school.

Sunset Shimmer's POV

"Did you just call her a dyke?", I asked shocked that he would use that kind of language.

"I don't know her name, and come on she dyed her hair in a rainbow. You can't tell me she's not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that.", he said like it was no big deal.

"I'm. Not. Gay!", Rainbow screamed loud enough for the whole lunch room to hear her.

Dylon just rolled his eyes and got up from the floor. "Wow Dylon, you just got took down by a girl. Get fucked.", Stephen said laughing.

I could see Dylon playfully roll his eyes, "Oh shut up you cunt."

Everyone in the room stopped eating. Rainbow stopped trying to get out of Rarity and Applejack's grasp, and Fluttershy and Pinkie blushed and covered their ears.

"Did you just call him…the C word", I asked. Dylon nodded.

"How could you call your own brother that horrible word?", Rarity asked appalled.

"The bastard told me to get fucked. I need to say something back.", he said as if it was obvious. How could he call his own brother a bastard.

"Oh yeah I'm a bastard, but at least I didn't get my ass handed to me by a dyke.", Stephen teased.

"You wanna go cock sucker because we can go", Dylon said as he got into a fighting pose.

Finally Jet put this to end, "hey let's not fight. At least not in here. Let's go outback and you two can fight out there. The rest of us can place bets on whose gonna win."

What!?

"I like that, I can't wait to kick Dylon's ass all over this bitch.", Stephen said as he started to leave.

"Will see mutha fucka will see", Dylon said starting to follow him. The rest of the boys followed them out.

I stood there in disbelief. Are they really gonna fight!? These guys are insane!

"Come on y'all we gotta stop those boys before they get into serious trouble.", Applejack said. We all nodded and followed her out the lunch room.

Authors note: So what did you think of this chapter? I hope the term dyke doesn't affend anyone.


	5. Knocked out

Sunset shimmers POV

By the time we caught up to the boys, they were already outside the building. I looked out the window in one of the doors and saw that Jet was counting up some money and Stephen and Dylon were getting ready to fight. I tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge.

"You gotta be kidding me! Guys, I think they locked the door somehow.", I said to my friends.

"What!?", Rainbow dash said as she tried to push open the doors. "What the hell!" I couldn't see anything blocking the door from where I was standing, we were forced to watch these guys fight.

I could here them threw the door, "Okay losers, the winner of this fight gets the money and gets full rights to the tv for a whole week", I heard Jet say. What a stupid bet.

"First let's set up some rules…", he didn't get to finish as Dylon and Stephen started to fight. Stephen gave Dylon a real haymaker and knocked him down and started to rain punches down on him. He pushed Dylon into the brick wall and punched him in the stomach with all his might.

I couldn't bare to watch this, "Guys we have to stop this. This is insane!", I said to my friends.

Pinkie pie nodded, "we all need to ram into the door as hard as we can, that should get the door to open." It was actually a really good idea.

"Ok y'all, on a count of three. One…two…three!", we burst threw the door finally breaking threw whatever was blocking the door. I looked over and saw Dylon hitting Stephen in the head with a pipe. Pinkie pie and Applejack went to separate them.

"Lame!", Ricky shouted. Jet groaned, "You girls ruined the fun! I had a lot of money righting on Stephen!"

(Third person POV)

Sunset Shimmer turned to Jet with a look of pure anger. "Shut up! You guys can't fight on school grounds!", she said with fire in her eyes. Jet just rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Sunset was getting really annoyed with him now, she was getting ready to scream until everyone heard a loud noise.

"Dammit Dylon!", Stephen yelled.

Everyone turned to see Dylon holding a pipe, the same one he was using to beat up Stephen, and an unconscious Pinkie Pie on the ground. The girls stood in fear until Rainbow turned to Dylon. "What did you do!?"

"Me! I didn't do anything!", he said raising his arms in surrender. "Yeah right! Tell me what happened to Pinkie pie! Now!"", she said screaming in his face.

"I…hit her with the pipe on accident.", Dylon confessed. Before anyone could say anything, Rainbow tackled Dylon to the ground and started to rain punches on him.

At this point, Sunset didn't care about these guys anymore. She tried to befriend them, and they fucked it up. Right now, she only cared about Pinkie Pie. She went over to her and inspected her head. She was still breathing but she also had a huge red gash on the side of her head.

At the side of her, Jon and Ricky were trying to get Rainbow Dash off of Dylon. It was hard to do when Rarity and Applejack were fighting them. Surprisingly, Fluttershy was "yelling" at Stephen and Stephen was cursing her out. She turned to Jet and Jake who were smirking. Those Asswholes thought this was hilarious.

"Applejack! Help me carry Pinkie to the nurses office.", Sunset said. Applejack finally let go of Ricky and grab Pinkie's legs. The other girls came over to help as well and Rainbow dash finally got off of Dylon to see Pinkie's condition. Dylon got up and everyone caught a glimpse of his bloody nose. "Keep that Rainbow haired fag away from me!", he yelled.

Sunset could sense that Rainbow was going to pounce on him again so she stopped her, "Ignore him Rainbow." Rainbow looked hesitate, but she eventually turned away from the boy. Rarity opened the door so Sunset and Applejack could carry Pinkie Pie in, followed by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Before Rarity closed the door, she glared at Jet and coldly said, "Keep you and your disgusting brothers away from us", and with that, she slammed the door shut.

Jet's POV

I rolled my eyes at…I think her names Rarity's threat. Like she could ever do anything to us.

"Dude your nose is so fucked up. This is almost as bad as the time you fell of the roof when, we played baseball on the roof of the orphanage.", Jake said upon seeing Dylon's nose. "It looks that bad? Shit, Rainbow dyke sure packs a punch. I like her", Dylon said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, what the fuck happened with you and pink bitch?", I asked. "Like I said, it was an accident. I tried to hit Stephen with the pipe while he wasn't looking, he saw me, ducked and I ended up hitting pink girl", he said like it was no big deal. Which it wasn't.

"Wow, I can't believe those girls are so butthurt over a little head injury", Jon said. "I know right? How pathetic. This school is full of so many pussies that it's sad.", Ricky said. At that moment, the school bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

"Alright guys get to class. I don't wanna get a mouthful from the principal on the first day of school.", I said before heading into the building. My brothers followed.

(Third person POV, last POV change I swear to god)

Applejack was walking to 5th period with two things on her mind.

First was the Pinkie Pie situation. The nurse said that she would be fine, but she'll be knocked out for a while. This was a huge relief, but it didn't stop Applejack from thinking that something was gonna go wrong

The second thought was about those boys. Especially the one responsible for knocking Pinkie Pie unconscious. Her blood boiled when she thought of that little shit. She wanted him to burn in hell for what he did to Pinkie, and if she ever saw him, or any of those guys again, she would tear them limb from limb.

When Applejack entered reading class, she went straight to her seat not wanting to talk to anyone. She sat in her seat and took out her homework, only for it to be sprayed by water. She looked at her work in shock, but the shock turned to absolute anger. She turned to the culprit and was even angrier when she saw who it was.

"That's what you get for trying to claw out my eyes", Ricky said with a chuckle. Before Applejack could do anything, the teacher came in, "okay students take out your homework."

Everyone sat in their seats and took their homework out, but Applejack just sat there worried. She looked over at Ricky who was playing on a game boy. She glared at him until the teacher came up to her. "Applejack, what happened to your homework?", she asked.

Applejack didn't say anything, all she did was show her soaked homework. She heard a few chuckles from the rest of the class. "I see. Well I hope you understand that your getting a zero for this grade.", said.

Applejack nodded and put her head down in shame, all the while Ricky was trying not to laugh.


End file.
